Malta Docks
Malta Docks is a small map for Deathmatch, CTF and FFA in Blitz Brigade. This hasn't got any spawning stations, so it's a traffic-free town. Just like in Madagascar Ruins, there are no vehicles, with the exception of the car and the bus, being part of the map. (Ironically, the car appears to be an early 1950s-era coupe designed similar to Studebaker and Mercury cars of the time.) The map is a small town near the sea and it has a beautiful coastline. Players can go on roofs and enjoy the view with their team. If they're not preoccupied with winning, it's advisable to view the coastline when you're done dealing with the enemy. But next to the beautiful sight of the sea, the posters and all the other Easter Eggs scattered around in the area, is this a very difficult map. The buildings are close to each other which is a tactical advantage for both you and your enemies. You can lose someone's tail very easily because they can disappear between those buildings and surprise you when you are following, or even take you out at your back. Many experienced players will often go to the mid area, mostly trying to reach to the of the two main buildings, so they can guard both ramparts and the area being surrounded by them. Many players use that routine, but on certain circumstances, it is relatively safer to go through the central area instead, before heading to the enemy's base. There is also a building at the center area of the map, but that one is not as high as the other two, and you are even more visible standing than standing on one of the main buildings. Even on the ground you are not that safe over there so it's recommended to run away when you're taken under fire, instead of trying to kill them. It's also not that easy to reach it's top as the other two, without using the Demolisher. If you want to reach it though, you can use Jet Packs or jump with a fast class using a weapon that gives you extra speed, from one of the two main buildings to it's rooftop. This is has been tested and it works on the Axis side using the Medic while carrying the Bonerattler. Something else very noticable is that there are eight drop-off places for the Supply Crates in this very small map. Normally is it way much harder to get them, but at this map they are close to each other. Deathmatch Deathmatch can be played on Malta Docks. Capture the flag During a CTF match you are the safest on the ground. There are two big buildings that are very important, but not as domination as the Cathedral in it's own map. These can be recaptured in no-time, but they are still important. Do not come at the top of a building or on the ramparts if you know there's an enemy on a higher level. The Blue flag is situated in the Allies spawning area, which is next to the boats and away from the containers and the little houses. The enemy can come from everywhere so it's not advisable to guard the flag because you can be taken out easily. If you want to protect it, you can wait for the enemy to grab the flag, while you're hiding in one of the buildings next to the flag and follow them or snipe them. Note that the flag is in an open area and it can be captured very easily using speed weapons like Drumhammer and Prototype X SE. So be ready to take it back, or they're already gone. So it's of course more advisable to go to the middle of the map and try to find the enemy. When looking to the enemies flag, while you're standing on your flag's position, the armory is at your right. The Red flag has got the same position, but then on the other side of the map. The only big difference is that it has got a bus standing behind the flag, so it's a good spot to wait or to hide. All the rest of the Axis side is exactly the same as the Allies'. Free For All Free For All can be played on Malta Docks since the FFA Update. Malfa Docks is also thought to be located in a real island in Malta (country) Malta Docks.jpg Malta Docks1.png Category:Maps